


Strummed Melodies

by howlingstiles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Singing and Acoustic Guitars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingstiles/pseuds/howlingstiles
Summary: The first time Draco hears Neville play his guitar while humming along they only have a new and fragile friendship and Dracodoesn’t want to ruin it.The first time Neville hears Draco sing he isfloored. He, much like Draco, stumbled upon this knowledge and decided to hide and listen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochasweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochasweets/gifts).



> So this was something I made for my friend. Headcanons on Tumblr made this word vomit.

 The first time Draco hears Neville play his guitar while humming along they only have a new and fragile friendship and Draco _doesn’t want to ruin it_. 

Draco was originally looking for some plants for potions he was making when he hears strumming behind bushes. He edges around and stops at the sight Neville makes. But he can’t help hiding behind a tree and casting charms around them so no one disturbs Neville. Because Neville looks so at peace and calm  _for once_  and Draco, the soft-hearted person he is, just takes it all in.

The way Neville’s face has lost the hard lines from war, the way his shoulders are dropped (well, as dropped as they can be while playing the guitar), his hair that’s sticking up in all directions from the wind. One foot is dangling off the deck Neville is perched on and skimming the water in small circles. 

It takes Draco longer than he’ll admit (not that he’ll admit anything) before he sees how worn and loved the guitar is. Words are carved in the wood and names are printed on. Draco can barely make out Lovegood’s loopy signature. Small dents are in the body and it looks like a line is missing. Draco briefly wonders if he could replace it with a new one.

The melody sounds beautiful, though.

But it may just be because it’s Neville playing.

Draco stays rooted in his hiding spot long after Neville leaves.

* * *

The first time Neville hears Draco sing he is _floored_. He, much like Draco, stumbled upon this knowledge and decided to hide and listen. 

Draco is working on a potions project in the nook at the back of the library. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons are undone. Neville notices that Draco’s hair is falling around his temples and ears, brushed aside every few minutes. 

When Neville becomes close enough for Draco to possible sense his presence (everyone takes to making sure their presence is always known - too many cases of students getting broken bones or bloodied) he goes to greet Draco he hears it. 

The smooth cadence of Draco’s singing lets Neville relax before he ducks before a bookshelf to hear more. Draco grows and decreases in volume at times. He stops to hum when he can’t quite hit the notes - be it low or high. Hums when there’s no lyrics to sing.

Neville peaks through gaps in the shelves to watch Draco and has to hold back snorts when he sees that Draco is _dancing_  as he sings. Nothing too bad, a little swirl here, and little glide there, some foot taps to match the hums. But it’s enough for it to make anyone do a double-take at him.

Neville stays rooted in his hiding spot long after Draco leaves.

* * *

After that, both boys seek out the other’s company often enough for the other students to notice. Nobody has it in them to start drama, however, everyone deserves a break. Even if it’s in company most wouldn’t expect.


End file.
